Constance
Constance. She invades people's dreams to lure them to the house. She also seems to love parties. At least she did until I got through with her. Heh. —Journal Description Constance is a character and the boss from Chapter 2 in Til Morning's Light. She is a very tall woman who is in charge of lure people and "new guests" to The Mansion in order to gather more souls faster and complete the Crowes' resurrection. Backstory See: Journal Entry From the beginning, being trapped hasn't done much good to Constance's mind. She started to challenge Crowes frequently, in response, he ordered to Lucian to smash all of her phonograph record. Except one, which she hidden and began to play it incessantly as act of rebellion. As the years pass, the animosity between Constance and Isobelle grew with each passing decade. Crowes caught Isobelle performing a ritual with the intent of permanently silencing Constance’s tongue. However, it was unsuccessful or probably was stopped by Crowes. When Crowes found a group of animal heads, Constance claimed to him she was gifted the heads by a great hunter she seduced, long before all came to the house. Several times, he had them taken down, but she always found an opportunity to put them back up again. Constance always had a taste for the finer things. When one of the bathrooms became inoperable, she started to complain a lot. Given the state that all were in, Crowes didn't see the point of her luxuries as bathing anymore, however, he acquired some replacement pipes to curtail Constance's incessant nagging of the bath’s inoperability. Nothing more is known about Constance's life, until we met her in the game as the responsible to lure people to the house and get them killed. Constance also LOVES parties. Encounter with Erica When Erica enters the Ballroom she finds Constance. Constance's invites her to "join the festivities" Constance's tells Erica she has heard a lot about her but she's not pleased with her killing Victor. Erica responded "maybe you guys shouldn't be killing innocent people" Constance presumes Erica is speaking about Elijah, that "lecherous young wolf". She says he "couldn't wait to get his paws all over me, you should see what he did to me in his dreams.." Constance affirms to Erica "she's young and innocent". Constance starts to get closer to Erica while she talks about how many men she has been with and that "all want the same thing, and knowing that you can get anything you want from them". An upset Erica pushes Constance saying "Back off!" Then, an angry Constance says to Erica to respect her, "she has no idea how powerful the Master has made her" to what Erica responds "No, but I know how BUTT-UGLY he made you" Both women little discussion ends and Constance says she will teach Erica some manners. Battle Style Constance has the ability to throw enchantments towards Erica and she can also spawn some Creatures. . In-Battle Attacks: When battling Constance, she'll attack Erica performing slaps, but she can also cast dark magic, like energy orbs and throw lightnings from her eyes. . Creature Spawn: ''Constance can spawn one Pincher and up to two Chompers ''. Boss Challenge: Hypnotic Enchantment Constance can throw blue orbs that will hypnotize Erica if she gets hit by one of them, when that happens tap all theonscreen sequences to escape of the hypnosis. Every time you miss (or tap too early or too late) will cause Erica to lose Health Points. Gallery Constance dead painting.png|Constance's dead painting Constance painting.png|Constance's painting Screenshot 2016-02-23-08-46-58-1-1.png|Constance as seen on the journal Constanceingame.png|Constance in the game Constancemad.png|Constance going angry Constancehealing.png|Constance healing herself Constanceflying.png|Constance flying towards Erica Constancedeath.png|Constance dying Trivia . Constance probably murdered a total of 8 people. . The Constance's last record is requiered during the Phonograph Puzzle. . The animal heads that were gifted to Constance are the heads found at the Animal Heads Puzzle. See Also .Constance Boss Battle .Characters .Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses